The Sound of You and Me
by princess86
Summary: Shermer High School. Shermer, Illinois. January 2014.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Breakfast Club or these amazing characters. They are property of John Hughes.

_For a while you danced with us_

_And we were all alone_

_But the beat kept getting faster_

_And you lost control_

-A Vicious Kind, Yellowcard

Shermer High school

Shermer, Illinois

January 2014

The bell, signaling the beginning of 3rd period rings, but Sadie's not sitting in AP Chemistry where she's supposed to be. Instead, she's leaning against the cold concrete wall behind the school building. She's never skipped a class in her life and she knows she's really stupid for doing it now, but she can't help it. She can't help the fact that she's crazy about Asher Cathcart, Shermer High's residential bad boy. When he suggested that they ditch 3rd period and go make-out somewhere instead, she didn't hesitate. And now she's waiting in the freezing cold for Asher to show up.

'Five more minutes," she tells herself. "Just five more minutes." She hugs her coat a little tighter around herself. She looks up at the grey sky and smiles a little. She doesn't know why, but she's always loved days like this, cloudy and on the verge of rain or snow.

She's just about to make her way back inside the building after glancing at the time on her phone, when she sees him walking towards her. Sadie exhales a small sigh of relief and smiles at him. Asher smiles back as he takes a drag of the cigarette he has in his hand.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show."

"Sorry, gorgeous. I had to make a pit stop at my locker." He winks at her as he grabs onto her waist. He drops what's left of his cigarette and it extinguishes as soon as it hits the cold ground. She puts her arms around his neck and brings him closer to her. So close, that she can feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"Oh, my god you're gorgeous," he says right before he touches his lips to hers. She loves this. She loves the feeling of him all around her, of his hands entangling themselves in her soft auburn hair. They're so wrapped up in each other they forget about the cold. They don't even notice the snow start to fall all around them.

Sadie pulls away from Asher a while later, causing an agitated groan to escape his lips.

"Look how beautiful it is," she says, keeping her eyes on the snow covered football field. "When did it even start snowing?"

"I don't know," Asher answers, trying to continue where they left off.

"It's beautiful," Sadie repeats.

Asher laughs. "Sadie, you act like you've never seen snow before."

"I just think it looks really pretty today."

"But not as pretty as you," Asher tells her, a playful undertone to his voice.

"Shut up." Sadie laughs, pushing him away. It takes her by surprise when Asher picks her up by the waist and twirls her in the air. She squeals in delight and holds on tightly to his arms.

Whenever they were together nothing else mattered to them. It was just the two of them. So, it was no surprise that they weren't conscious of the fact that someone had spotted them and was headed their way.

"Hey, you two, aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Asher freezes mid-twirl, Sadie still in his arms. She feels the world come to a complete stop. She can't move. Can't breath. And she thinks she might throw up.

"Principal's office!" Mrs. Miller, the girls phys ed teacher yells at them.

"Mrs. Miller, I'm sure there's another-"

"Now!" Mrs. Miller points a finger in the direction of the office.

Asher slowly puts Sadie back on the ground as he whispers in her ear, "Everything is going to be okay."

She feels like she's going to die as they make their way to the office. Her Footsteps echoing loudly through the hallways.

"Principal Bender," Mrs. Miller says, poking her head into his office. I have two students here who thought it would be a brilliant idea to skip third period and make-out behind the school instead."

"Thank you Mrs. Miller, I'll take it from here." He's sitting at his desk, shuffling a stack of paper and setting it aside. She's almost too afraid to look at him as she enters his office. The palms of her hands are sweating and her heart's beating out of control.

"Take a seat," he says, gesturing to the two chairs facing his desk. "So, having a little make-out sesh instead of attending class?"

"With all due respect Principal Bender, could you blame me?" Asher asks, pointing to Sadie. Principal Bender's nostrils flare, and Sadie knows he's pissed.

"Mr. Cathcart you just earned yourself a month's worth of Saturday detention. Now get the hell out of my office." Asher hesitates, looking over at Sadie. "What, you need her permission to leave?"

"Just go," Sadie whispers.

As soon as Asher leaves the office, Principal Bender gets up from his desk and shuts the door. As he walks slowly back to his desk, Sadie seriously thinks she's going to have a heart-attack. She takes a chance and looks up at his face.

"Sadie Bender, what the hell were you thinking?" She flinches at his words and it takes everything in her not to start crying.

"Dad, please let me explain."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Breakfast Club or these amazing characters. They are property of John Hughes. All I own are my original characters.

_All I ever wanted was_

_For us to beat the odds_

_I thought we were lucky ones_

_But all your luck is gone_

-A Vicious Kind, Yellowcard

"Dad, please let me explain."

"How long have you been sneaking around with Asher Cathcart?"

"What?" The question takes her by surprise. She really thought that her father would be more upset over the fact that she skipped class rather than her relationship with Asher.

"Answer the question, Sadie."

"Why does it matter?"

"HOW. LONG."

"Four months." She stares at her hands as the words leave her mouth.

"You owe me two Saturday detentions for ditching class. As for this whole Asher situation, we'll talk at home later. Now, get to class." Without hesitation, she gets up and leaves. She heads straight to the one person who might be able to save her from her father's wrath.

* * *

"Two Saturday detentions?" He looks up from the computer screen to see his wife standing at his office door.

"She told you?"

"Yeah, she did." She scrunches her nose a little. He always loved when she did that.

"You think I was too harsh?"

She shakes her head, her red curls bouncing softly around her. "No, I grounded her for three weeks. Two for ditching class and one for sneaking around with Asher."

"What are we going to do, cherry?" She closes the door softly behind her and takes a seat directly in front of him, placing her hands on his desk.

"About what?" She sees the worry lines on his forehead, something that's grown more prominent throughout the years, and she doesn't like it.

"This whole Asher thing. I know her studies aren't really in jeopardy because she's worked really hard to get to where she is now but Asher caught me totally off guard." He takes both of her hands in his and some of his worry lines seem to disappear.

"She's a lot more like her mother than you ever thought she was, huh?"

He shakes his head. "Yeah," he says. A smirk appearing on his lips. "And it scares me." She gets up and goes over to him, sitting on his lap.

"John, she's sixteen years old and she's in love for the very first time in her life. You're scared? She's terrified."

"Terrified? I don't think she was terrified at all when she was playing tonsil hockey with that deadhead."

"John!" She laughs a little louder than she means to. "Don't call him that. It's not nice. But trust me, she is."

"And how would you know princess?" He kisses her shoulder tenderly.

"Because I was sixteen and in love once too, you know. It's scary. And exciting. And passionate. And you can't control any of it. But then again, I think you would know the feeling, too. Come on, let's go get some lunch. " She smiles and takes his hand as she stands, never taking her eyes off of him.

* * *

She's walking down the hall after her tutoring session with one of the football players, content that it had gone well after the long day she's just had. The guy wasn't dumb; he was just having some trouble understanding the latest lesson in geometry. She's headed towards her locker to grab some of her books, when she hears the sound of a classroom door click open and a hand grab a hold of her wrist, pulling her through the door. Asher's lips collide with hers and she can immediately feel his smile. She pulls away from him, a smile on her own face.

"So, I was thinking," he says. The smile on his face softening. She loves the way it reaches his eyes so, much so, that she lightly caresses his laugh lines with her fingertips. He leans into her touch, closing his eyes.

"What were you thinking?" She whispers.

"I was thinking that maybe we shouldn't sneak around anymore. I mean, your parents already know what's going on so, we might as well just go public with our relationship."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Asher."

"Why do you think that, Sadie?"

"Look, I'm just not ready letting everyone know that we're together. My parents are one thing but everyone else is a completely different story. It's complicated. You know that, Asher."

"I don't think it's complicated, Sadie." He pulls away from her and she can feel the hurt in his words. You're embarrassed of me aren't you? You don't want anyone to see us together because you're embarrassed of me."

"That's not what I'm saying, Asher. I'm not embarrassed of you. I just don't know how everyone is going to react when they see us walking down the hall holding hands or sitting together in the cafeteria. How would you react if the class valedictorian and the school's bad boy walked down these halls together?"

"Wow, Sadie. You're just like the rest of them. I can't believe I wasted four months with you. I really thought that you were different but I was totally wrong. You're just as stuck up as all the rest of the assholes here." He pushes past her and walks out of the room.

"Asher! Please, wait! You don't understand!" The tears are streaming down her face as she runs after him. No matter how much she begs, telling him that if he just heard her out he would understand, he doesn't stop, doesn't turn around. And she gives up. In the freezing cold she stands alone. The wind picks up, taking with it flurries of snow.


End file.
